


Boys Don't Cry

by etselec



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jealous Hux, M/M, emo boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: Hux is going through a breakup.





	Boys Don't Cry

It had been about 48 hours since Hux dumped his boyfriend.

Sorry. _Ex_ -boyfriend.

To be fair, Kylo was kind of a mess. If Hux wanted go on a dinner date to an exclusive restaurant where you had to make a reservation _months_ in advance, Kylo would show up to the corner of the street wearing loose, ripped jeans, decade old Converse and a fucking _graphic tee._ Did he not understand the concept of looking good?

Well. _That doesn’t matter anymore,_ Hux thought as he took another sip of his coffee, now quite lukewarm. He sat in his room alone in the dark, ignoring every buzz that came from his phone. Hux didn’t dare to look, but it was most likely Kylo trying to win him back. Pathetic.

“You okay, Hux?” his roommate suddenly popped her head into his room. “I heard what happened.”

“Jesus Christ, who the hell told you?” Hux mumbled over the glowing screen of his laptop.

Rey cleared her throat. “Well it was Poe. Who heard from Finn. Who heard from Phasma.”

Hux slumped lower into his mattress, covering all but his eyes and nose with his blanket. “I’m never telling Phasma anything ever again.”

Rey took a step forward into his room to which Hux glared at. “I’ll only be in here for a minute. I’m just letting you know I’m not here to make fun of you. Breakups are hard, so I get it.”

Hux only scoffed, scrolling on the trackpad on his laptop to find more articles to distract himself. “ _I_ wasn’t the one who was broken up with so I’m obviously doing perfectly fine.”

“Obviously,” Rey repeated, eyes darting around his bedroom, “why… did you even do it in the first place? Kylo was pretty much the only boyfriend who you’ve actually tolerated and not just used for sex.”

Unfortunately, she was right.

“I thought you were only going to be in here for a minute?” Hux snapped. He picked up a stuffed tabby cat (which was actually a present from Kylo) and gladly chucked it at Rey’s head.

“I’m _leaving,_ geez,” Rey turned around and padded down the hall to her room, “but you’re not going to get over it if you don’t ever talk about it.”

“I’m _over_ it, Rey, now can you go back to being quiet? I was much better when you weren’t running your mouth,” Hux yelled back.

“And that’s how I know I’m right.”

Hux didn’t have the energy to have a comeback. Plus, it was already 10:30 on a Monday night.

So yes, Hux did breakup up with his boyfriend of two years on a Friday night at 10 PM.

Over text.

It’s no big deal, it was bound to happen because they both _did_ hate each other at first. They had met in one of Hux’s engineering courses at their university when they were paired for a project. Hux was always a natural born leader and Kylo did _not_ like that. They bickered constantly while designing their product and one day… Hux just… _kissed_ him.

Hux searched his brain as to why he did that in the first place. At that point in his life, he promised himself he wouldn’t settle for some _guy._ It was college, he was supposed to try and experience everything.

But… it had already been done and that one peck on the lips had lead to two of some of the best and worst years of Hux’s life. And not to mention the sex was _glorious._

That’s beside the point.

Hux realized he’d been spacing out and he stared at his reflection on his laptop. His hair was sticking this way and that way, unlike his usual gelled-down locks. The bags under his eyes were becoming more prominent and his lips were cracked and dry from lack of self care.

He quickly shut his laptop and situated himself under the covers. Hux laid on his side with his covers pulled up to his chin. He’d been staring at his lumpy pile of laundry for about 45 seconds before he picked his phone up.

Messages from Kylo _begging_ to take him back would sure enough boost his ego before bed.

But Hux’s smile quickly disappeared from his face once he noticed there was not a single message from Ren other than his reply of “Okay. i guess” from their breakup. Hux frowned, all of sudden feeling very empty and unfulfilled.

He angrily threw his cellphone to the other side of his bed and turned to face the wall where he forced himself to fall asleep.

\--

On Tuesday morning, Hux bid a quick farewell to Rey before heading out the door to his first class. He met up with Phasma outside the library and they both walked over to the science building for their Physics course.

“Just so you know, I hate you,” Hux quipped, his teeth chattering in the cold.

Phasma only laughed. “What? That Rey found out about your breakup?”

Hux stuffed his hands deeper into his coat pockets. “Yes. Maybe because I don’t want the whole _school_ knowing.”

Phasma let out another laugh. “It’s quite possible.”

Hux mumbled something under his breath and walked faster past Phasma into the science building.

Kylo had a Chemistry class that ended about the same time Hux’s first class started. Hux hated how he knew that. Hux also hated how instantly he was reminded of all the times he would skip Physics just to go back to Kylo’s apartment and fuck his brains out (and fall asleep in his arms afterwards, but Hux wasn’t that far gone yet).

He squeezed past a large group of people to slip into the classroom before the Chemistry class let out.

Phasma sighed and took her usual seat next to Hux. “It’s awfully rude to leave a woman alone like that.”

“You’re not just any woman,” Hux grumbled.

“This breakup is really taking a toll on you, Hux.”

Hux chose to ignore her for the rest of the class period.

After Physics, Hux had two more classes and then he could lock himself up in his room for the rest of the day.

The perfect afternoon would be if Rey was gone all day and their neighbors weren’t being loud and obnoxious but as you can see, Hux didn’t live in a perfect world.

He was walking back to his apartment when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted long, black hair and pale, freckled skin. Hux’s stomach suddenly dropped and he felt like he couldn’t move even though every limb in his body wanted to make a run for it.

Hux stood in the middle of the sidewalk and only stared as his ex threw his arms around a tall, skinny boy and shuffled into an apartment complex.

Huh. So Kylo had a type.

As soon as the glass door closed behind them, Hux sprinted home, burst into their apartment ignoring Rey’s sudden yelp. He made a detour to the bathroom and promptly threw up his lunch into the toilet.

Hux didn’t notice Rey was behind him until he felt a soft hand on the small of his back. Defeated, Hux rested his cheek on the toilet seat. At this point he didn’t even care what diseases this was going to give him.

“Kylo?” Rey asked quietly, as if she had asked any louder then Hux would have burst into flames.

Hux reached out to flush the toilet and lifted his head up. “Did you know?”

“I did,” Rey took a step back as Hux wiped his mouth on his sleeve and stood back up, “Finn told me he saw him with another guy on his way home an hour ago.”

“Why the _hell_ didn’t anyone tell me,” Hux’s hands started to form fists.

Rey looked down at her socks. “We thought you wouldn’t see.”

“Well it’s too late now, now isn’t it?” Hux raised his voice, “now get the hell away from me.” He shoved past Rey and stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Rey rapped her fist against his door. “Hux, I’m being serious. You can’t keeping moping about. Can we at least talk about it?”

“What part of ‘get the hell away from me’ do you _not_ understand?”

“I’m only trying to help you, asshole.”

“I don’t need your help, Rey!” Hux practically screamed. By now, Hux’s face was red and his eyes stung. His throat closed up and Hux blinked to stop himself from crying like a little bitch. “Leave me alone.”

“Fine,” Rey sighed, “but just know I’m here.”

Hux didn’t bother having snarky reply.

He opened up his messages and instinctively clicked on his chat with Kylo. Hux scrolled to the top to when Hux ended their relationship.

**[Friday, 10:01 PM]**

**Hux:** Ren, we’re through.

**[Friday, 10:05 PM]**

**Kylo:** wait what

**[Friday, 10:07 PM]**

**Hux:** Relationship. Over.

 **Kylo:** this came out of literally nowhere. Hux we can talk about this. can u meet me rn?

_Kylo Ren is calling…_

**[Friday, 10:15 PM]**

**Kylo:** hux, can u please pick up.

 **Kylo:** i love you

**[Friday, 10:20 PM]**

**Hux:** I’m tired of you.

 **Kylo:** wtf did i even do???

**[Friday, 10:23 PM]**

**Hux:** Irrelevant.

**[Friday, 10:31 PM]**

**Kylo:** Okay. i guess.

Hux read the messages over and over and came to the conclusion that he literally broke up with Kylo Ren for _no fucking reason._

Hux had just come home from a particularly hard day and Kylo bombarded him with texts and Hux just wanted a break. Out of complete and utter impulse, Hux broke up with Kylo just so he didn’t have to deal with another added headache for the day.

He didn’t realize this would have that huge of an effect on his life. Hux acted selfish and immature and took Kylo Ren for granted.

Sure, Kylo was a slob and there were several things Hux would change about him if he could, but in the end Hux really did… _care for him_.

Fine. He admitted it.

\--

Hux found himself knocking at Kylo Ren’s door at 11:30 PM the next evening. “Open up, Ren. I know you’re up.”

He stood there for three minutes before he raised his fist to knock again. But then the door swung open and Hux met eyes with his ex.

“What? What do you want?” Kylo folded his arms and leaned against his door frame. “Are you here to scream at me and tell me what a horrible person I am?”

Hux scoffed, taken aback. “Of _course_ not, how dare y--” He stopped. Hux was about to do just that, wasn’t he? He looked at his shoes. “Can I come in?”

Kylo rubbed his temples and let out a sigh. “I guess.”

“Is _he_ here?” Hux asked shrilly, cautiously padding inside.

Kylo shut the door behind them. “I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

Hux whipped around and scowled at the other. “Don’t play coy with me.”

“Like I said, I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

Hux eyed Kylo. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. In fact, it was Hux’s favorite t-shirt because it was nice and tight on Kylo’s upper body. Every time he wore it Hux just wanted to-- oh. Right.

“I came here to, er, apologize for my behavior,” Hux said, stiff as a board, “we can get back together, I suppose.”

“Who says I want to get back together?” Kylo replied back, standing at his counter. “You know, our relationship wasn’t exactly healthy.”

Hux, speechless, just gaped at him. He didn’t notice his hands were both balled into fists until that moment. “I don’t understand. You _want_ to be with me. You said it yourself the other day.”

“Hux, that was four days ago,” Kylo sighed. Hux was aghast at how well he was taking it, “I’m almost over it.”

“It’s _only_ been four days--” Hux started.

“Are you sure it’s not _you_ who wants to be with _me_?” Kylo fired back, locking eyes with Hux.

Hux’s whole body was shaking at this point. His palms started to hurt from his fingernails digging into his skin. He blinked at Kylo’s hardwood floor and decided he had to stop lying to himself. Yes, he _did_ want to be with Kylo. Yes, he _was_ an absolute and complete idiot. “You’re right,” Hux mumbled, “okay, Kylo? You’re right.”

Kylo’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me the first time.”

Hux was still staring at the floor when Kylo’s footsteps started towards him. “Hux…” Kylo delicately placed his fingers on Hux’s chin and tilted his head up so they could meet eyes.

Hux still refused to look him in the eye. “I’m sorry, alright? I was an idiot and I only broke up with you because I was stressed which is terrible, I’ll admit.” He could feel his cheeks burning up and he only got even more embarrassed knowing how visible red was on his pale skin.

“I’ve literally never heard you apologize genuinely in your entire life,” Kylo said softly and very seriously, “or say _I’m_ right.”

Hux didn’t know what to say so he continued to look away from Kylo’s gaze.

“Hux, look at me,” when Hux didn’t, Kylo continued, “I lied. I’m not over it.”

Hux slowly turned his head.

“I miss you,” Kylo admitted.

“I miss you, too,” Hux blurted out. He didn’t know what came over him. He was never the type of person to say “I love you” or “I miss you” but there he was anyways.

Suddenly, Hux had long arms wrapped around him. He stiffened at first but eventually hugged him back, resting his chin on Kylo’s shoulder.

They stood like that for a minute before Hux pulled away. “Are we back together or--”

Kylo leaned forward and placed a kiss on Hux’s lips. Hux gladly kissed back, letting Kylo slip a little bit of tongue into his mouth.

“That’s a yes, then?” Hux said.

“You’re serious?” Kylo blinked at him. “I just kissed you, what do you think?”

Hux folded his arms. “Well, I’m _sorry,_ don’t get all--” he freezed, “...oh, right.”

Kylo grinned. “You really love me, don’t you?”

“What the _hell_ makes you say that?”

“You don’t shut up _just_ for anyone.”

Hux kind of hated how Kylo was 100% right. Kind of. “I... guess so.”

“I love you, too, Hux.”

Hux inched backwards as Kylo went in for another hug. “Kylo, who was that boy?”

“I literally have no idea who you’re talking about.”

“The tall, skinny one. I saw you two walking into the other apartment complex,” Hux’s heart rate began to increase steadily.

Kylo’s eyes widened. “Oh, you mean my chemistry tutor.”

“You’re being tutored in chemistry?”

Kylo scrubbed a hand through his dark hair. “Well… I would always ask you questions but I figured since we broke up I needed someone else to help me.”

Hux squinted at him. “And that’s all? Nothing more?”

“Jealous, are you?” Kylo purred.

Hux shivered. He had a love/hate relationship with when Kylo spoke to him in a low voice like that. It turned him on but sometimes at the most inappropriate moments. Oh, and Kylo _knew_ it. Hux turned pink.

A smile spread slowly along Kylo’s lips, realizing what he’d done.

“Ren…” Hux’s eyes watered with sudden desire. “Don’t _do_ that. You know how--”

Kylo crushed his mouth against Hux’s, causing both of them to tumble on to Kylo’s couch. Hux scrambled to get both of his hands on Kylo’s back, clawing at his shirt.

“Oh, fuck, Kylo,” Hux gasped as Kylo kissed and bit at his neck, “oh God.”

“The best part about you breaking up with me,” Kylo exhaled, coming up to make eye contact with Hux, “will easily be the makeup sex.”

Hux couldn’t stop himself. “I love you,” he finally said, “I mean it, Kylo.”

Kylo leaned in closer and smiled against Hux’s lips. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> gotta love a good sappy kylux au fic am i right??


End file.
